The instant variety most nearly resembles the May Grand nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), ripening at the same time as May Grand but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by coloring earlier and thereby having a full red color at shipping time, being somewhat larger, and much firmer and crisper.
The instant variety was discovered by me at Bradford Farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as the result of open pollination of a first generation seedling of a Red Diamond nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165). I asexually reproduced the resulting plant by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.